The invention relates to a supporting and guiding stand for a bow-type continuous casting plant, comprising exchangeable supporting segments supported on a carrying frame, in which segments the rollers of the oppositely arranged inner and outer guideways are mounted at a distance from one another. In the center of the circular arc along which the supporting segments are arranged a pivoting lever, including means for seizing and extracting individual supporting segments, is mounted. The length of the lever is shorter than the radial distance from the center to the supporting segments.
Exchange arrangements for supporting segments of strand guides and including a pivoting lever have already been known and described, for instance in German Pat. No. 1,285,095. With this known construction, a car is displaceably arranged in the pivoting lever for engaging the guiding segment from below and which, after having been moved out into the strand guideway, is connected with the segment to be moved out so as to carry the segment with it.